The One
by Jenn1244
Summary: Harry hopes to find the one person who will finally understand him, and love him. Also Harry is living in the muggle world for a year now. Takes place after the war with Voldormort.
1. Chapter 1

The One

Summery: Harry hopes to find the one person who will finally understand him, and love him. Based on some things from my life with a guy I like who works with me. Also Harry living in the muggle world for a year a now. Takes place after the war with Voldormort.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AT ALL IS OWNED BY JK ROWLING

Authors note: This is my first Harry Potter story so I hope that you all will like it and please review.

Chapter one: Harry's New Life.

Harry had been working extremely hard that day. Working at the Law office was definitely an adventure in itself. Don't get him wrong he loved his job as a paralegal but he also missed his old life the one he had at Hogwarts with all his friends but that life was gone now he was a new person with a new life.

Harry had left Hogwarts shortly after the defeat of Voldomort and had not looked back since. It had been a tough battle and Harry had lost a lot of friends that day including Ron and Hermione. They had been killed trying to protect Harry and he just couldn't live with that in his heart. So he had fled like a scared little child who didn't want to face his fears. No one knew who Harry was especially as the boy who lived instead he was Harry Potter normal guy to all his co-workers.

Harry longed for normalcy so that's why he went back to the muggle world he new it would be safer for him and he wouldn't have to be himself he would be someone new, except he just couldn't escape his past that easy see ever night in dreams he dreamed of a man who with beautiful gray eyes, bright blonde hair, and a sly smile that only a Slytherin could provide. He would hold him in his arms and whisper in Harry's ear telling him how much he loved him and that he would never ever leave him again then they would make love and then Harry would wake up in a cold sweat wishing he could get back to that warm embrace where he felt so safe and secure.

Harry loved those dreams he wished that they were actually true so that he wouldn't be so lonely anymore and that he could finally find someone who would except him for him and not just because he was the boy who lived or the boy who defeated voldormort. Harry would soon find out though because there was a certain slytherin having the same dreams every night that Harry did and wished that he wasn't along either.

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Day Dreams.

Authors Note: I'm so glad that so many people reviewed and actually liked this story. You guys definitely make it a lot easier to keep writing. Don't worry Draco will get to see Harry again very soon.  I promise that chapter 3 will be longer with some surprises as well.

Harry had a pile of cases to reference by tomorrow morning and he just couldn't stop thinking about his latest dream starting Draco. Harry had realized he was gay in his fifth year Hogwarts. At first he had been very scared and ashamed of his feelings he didn't know how he would be perceived in the magic world. Unlike the muggle world which would of made him feel like an out cast by being outed he was accepted by everyone and no one seemed to mind that the boy who lived was gay except for all the girls including Ginny Weasly. Harry had always known that Ginny had a crush on him he just never realized that she loved him and that made it particularly hard when he came out and she ran screaming that her life was over. Ginny did move on though and she was no dating Nevil Longbottom.

Everyone that Harry worked with knew he was gay though and they pretty much just left him along unless they needed something to be done. Harry didn't have a lot of friends but he rather preferred it that way. Last nights dream had left him feeling not only frustrated but also even lonelier then he had been since the war had ended. Harry had loved Draco Malfoy for three years and his love grew when Draco switched sides during the war and fought against Voldmort and his own father.

Harry had watched Draco kill his own father to spare his own life. The look on Dracos beautiful face had been heart wrenching and Harry had wanted so much to run up to Draco and just hold him and tell him that everything would be all right, but Harry didn't. He just turned around and delivered the killing curse to Voldmort and then he ran as fast as his legs would carry him far away from everything that was happening around him.

Harry couldn't concentrate anymore so he decided that it would be best if he just went home. He had been working late for days anyway and no one would mind if he left early for the day it's not like anyone would even notice. So Harry grabbed his bag and shoved all the cases in his bag so that maybe he could concentrate on work at home and stop daydreaming about Draco who was so very far away or so he thought. What Harry didn't know though is that Draco had been looking for Harry since the war had ended and Draco was getting closer to finding the one that kept haunting his dreams every night for the past year.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Draco finds Harry

Authors Note: Thank you all for reviewing. You guys are the best. Draco and Harry have a lot to work out so bare with me. I promise that once they get through all there emotional baggage there be together in no time. Unfortunately I won't be updating again till Thursday.

Draco hadn't had a decent nights sleep in over a year. Not since Harry had left the magic world. All Draco thought and craved was Harry Potter. Those dreams were getting more erotic every night and Draco didn't know what he was going to do if he didn't find Harry soon.

Draco knew though that he was getting closer though he could feel it in his bones and every fiber of his body tingled with anticipation of all the things that he and Harry could do together. Draco had been in love with Harry since the first time that they had meet, but being that he was a Malfoy he couldn't act on his wants and desires not with his father and mother around but now that his parents were gone he was free to be himself and do whatever he choose and love whoever he wanted to love.

Draco also worried though about how Harry would react to him once he was found and what would actually happen instead of what his mind wanted to happen. Draco and Harry both had a lot to get over and he wasn't sure that Harry even wanted to be found or even be loved by Draco himself.

Draco knew why Harry had run that day after the war he saw it in his right after Draco had killed his own father. He had seen all the fear of being alone and the intense pain that had been brought by being the boy who lived. It was to much pressure for Harry to even remotely deal with and Draco had seen it all even if it was just a little passing flash in Harry's eyes. Of course Draco had a lot of his own problems as well. He had switched sides during the war and killed his own father so that Luscious wouldn't have a chance to kill him. After that Dracos mother committed suicide. She couldn't deal with the fact that her husband was dead and at the hands of her own son.

So now here was Draco in the muggle world looking for Harry who once was his arch enemy now the love of his life if he could just tell Harry that is. Draco was sure that Harry was in London somewhere he just wasn't sure as to where so he decided to stop at a phone booth and see if he could locate Harry that way. Draco didn't want to attract any unwanted attention to himself so he didn't do any magic would have been a lot faster.

Draco flipped through the directory looking for Harry's name when he was about to give up he finally found Harry's name and address to his flat. Draco quickly wrote the number down and ran off to find Harry. He was excited he had finally found him. Now all he had to do was come up with something clever to say. As Draco walked through the streets of London so many thoughts went through his head. Would Harry want him even around would he expect him and love him like he wanted? By the time Draco got to that thought he was all ready at Harry's flat. Now all he had to do was go in and knock on the door and everything would be all right again or so Draco hoped.

Draco quickly looked around and finding that no one was looking quickly apperated into the building. He was now standing in front of Harry's door. Draco was sweet bullets he keep running so many thoughts through is head that before he knew what he was doing he had knocked on Harry's door. Draco heard footsteps and a few words of who could this be. Harry opened the door and was stunned to see Draco Malfoy standing on the other side. Draco being very nervous ran up to Harry and smashed his lips to his without even thinking.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Draco's confession

Authors Note: Wow thank you who reviewed. You guys are the best. I wasn't going to update again till Thursday but I changed my mind I just couldn't keep all you wonderful people waiting any longer. So here it is.

Harry couldn't believe what was happening to him one minute he was answering the door and the next he was being kissed by none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry of course responded to the kiss and kissed Draco frantically back like it was the last thing on earth he would ever do. Of course they both eventually needed to breath so the pulled apart and just stared at each other trying to figure out what to do or say to explain the situation at hand.

Draco was the first to find his voice and all he could come up with was hi. Of course Harry being a little bit more sound in mind looked at Draco like he was a crazed lunatic. Draco what the hell are you doing here? How did you even find me? There were so many questions running through Harry's head that he couldn't pick which one he wanted answered first. So Draco answered Harry's first question by telling him why he was there. Harry I've been looking for you since you left the war I needed to find you so badly and I found you in the phone directory just down the street. Harry just stood there mouth agape and really didn't no whether to scream or kiss Draco some more. Harry though had to know more like why did Draco kiss him did he actually really care about him like Harry had hoped for so long or was Draco just playing with his emotions?

Draco seemed to know what Harry was thinking so he proceed to start at the beginning. Harry I've been in love with you since I meet you at Hogwarts when we were eleven years old of course I didn't know then what I was feeling but I knew that I could never act on it once I realized what it was that I was feeling. I had to be so horrible and cruel to you because of my father. He would of never let me ever be in a relationship with you or any other guy for that matter. I wanted so badly for you to know how I felt but I never had the courage to tell you until now.

Harry at this point had to sit down this was a lot more than he ever thought he would here and it was all too much for him to deal with but he knew that he had to let Draco finish before he said anything. Draco knew that Harry wanted to react but he wouldn't let him not yet not until he got this entire out in the open. Harry when the war started I wanted to be able to protect you I knew what would happened if I didn't so I switched on the side of good as you seem to put it and I defended you with my very life and almost got myself killed in the process by my own father no less.

So I killed my father and then I saw you after you had killed Voldormort and you looked so lost and defeated and for that fleeting moment I saw all your emotions and how scared you were then I saw you turn and run and I tried to run after you but you were to fast for me and I didn't want to make matters worse. After you left I started having dreams. They were relatively normal at first but then as time went on without you around they began to change. Little by little they turned more passionate. Until one night we had made love and I told you how much I loved you and you told me you loved me to and then it would end and I would be alone again. So you see Harry I had to find you. I had to tell you that I love you so much and that I need you in more ways then you could even imagine.

Harry didn't say anything he just sat there stunned trying to process what had just happened to him. So Draco sat patiently and waited for Harry's response.

TBC…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Harry's Reaction

Authors Note: Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter. I'm so glad that you all liked it so much. I want to apologize though for not using quotation marks though during Harry and Draco's conversation. I'm sorry it was too hard to read. See I didn't know that I was supposed to use them to make it easier so this time I promise it will be a lot better.

Harry sat there shell shocked. He had no idea as to what to do or how to even responded to what Draco had just confessed. How ever Harry knew he had to because Draco was waiting impatiently for a response from Harry. Harry finally gathering his wits the best he could began with his own response. "I don't even know how I'm supposed to react to this. Draco looked at Harry like he had two heads. "You know Harry you really might want to say something now so than that way we could be together all ready.

Shocked by Draco's response Harry just lashed out instead. "Listen Draco you have no right to come in to my home and tell me all these things and then expect me just to have an immediate answer for you." Draco looked dumbfounded. That was certainly not the response he was hoping for. Draco though didn't say anything he just continued to look at Harry like a fish out of water.

"How do I even know that this isn't some ploy to make me tell you that I love you to and then you through it in my face and mock me with it just like you always did"! Harry said. "Harry you should know that I wouldn't travel half way across the country to find anyone let alone you if I didn't love you, and second of all I fought side by side with you during the war so that should prove something.

Harry wanted to tell Draco that he loved him to but years of fear were not letting him. Harry could see the hurt in Dracos eyes and wished so badly that he could put his fears aside he just didn't know how to. So many years of losing loved one's did that to a person. Draco immediately knew what Harry was thinking and had his own response before Harry could even voice anymore of this garbage that just kept spewing out of his mouth.

"Harry I know that your afraid I can see it in your eyes and I don't pretend to know why but I also see that you feel the same way as I do so. I can help you get over your fear if you just let me in. Harry please I need you so much I can't keep living without you anymore". By this time both Harry and Draco had tears in there eyes by the end of Dracos speech. Something in Harry snapped at that and he looked at Draco as if seeing him for the exact first time and finally he knew that Draco wouldn't leave him and he knew that he could be loved but he wasn't ready to completely let Draco in just yet. They had a lot to work through first. Manly Harry had a lot to work through emotional before he could completely love anyone.

"Draco I'm willing to try but I want to go slowly before I completely give you my heart. Can you do that for me"?

TBC…….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Harry and Dracos first date (sort of)

Authors Note: Thank you all for the great reviews. You guys are the one that keep me going to write more chapters. Warning there will be a little angst this time because Harry has a lot of emotion al problems. Bear with me though and I promise the smutty ness is soon to come. I know it seems like Harry is never going to get over this but I promise he will.

"Yes Harry I will do that for you I will do anything for you" Draco said. Harry was very excited at this but still highly unsure of himself. He had no idea as to were to go from here and how to go about doing it. Draco could see the uneasiness in Harry so he made a suggestion. "Harry how about I take you out for a nice dinner and I promise that we will take this as slow as you would like" Harry was taken out of his musings by Dracos sudden question but he wanted also wanted this to work out to and Draco was willing to try so Harry accepted.

"How about I pick you up at 8:00 and then we can find a nice restaurant to go to and have a nice dinner together. "Sure Draco that would be really nice I will see you then". At that Draco moved in to give Harry a kiss then remember Harry's reservations and just gave him a peck on the check instead even though his mind was screaming to jump this boy all ready and have his way with him all ready but Draco knew that he had to wait so he apperated out of Harry's apartment and left Harry feeling highly unsure of himself.

As the hours passed by Harry was feeling even more scared then when Draco had confessed his feelings for him. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to act around Draco now? He had seen the longing in Draco's eyes before he had apperated from his apartment. He wondered if Draco expected more from him tonight then just dinner he seriously hoped not he wasn't ready. It's not that he didn't want Draco but he had never really been in a relationship before and after his many heartaches with the death of his friends Harry was uncertain if he really did want this after all.

Before Harry could come up with something to back out of his date with Draco, there was a sudden knock on Harry's door and he realized that it was indeed 8:00 all ready and it was probably Draco here to take Harry out. Harry ran to open the door suddenly very excited and scared all in one. What he found on the other side of his door was a very hot looking Draco wearing Tight Italian pants, a burgundy button up shirt that set off not only his hair but also his eyes. Harry's mouth dropped at the site before him and he began to panic again.

Draco loved the stunned look on Harry's face after he had opened the door, however Draco had then began to check Harry out in his form fitting Khaki pants and light blue button up shirt and slightly mussed hair. Harry was definitely a site but a very gorgeous one at that. "Harry is it all right if I come in or are you going to make me stand out in the hall all night?" Draco said. Harry coming back to his senses finally let Draco in with just a slight nod because he had suddenly forgotten how to talk. "Well Harry are you ready to go on our date?" Draco asked. Harry of course was still very afraid but managed to answerer Draco. "Yeah Draco I'm all set" Harry replied. "So Draco were are we going tonight." Harry asked. "We are going to a little place called Gordon Ramsay's flagship everyone I've talked to today says it's the best place in London to go to. It's only a couple of blocks from where you live so is it ok if we walk there then we can maybe talk on the way if that's ok with you". Draco asked.

"Yeah Draco that sounds really nice". Harry replied. Harry tried to think of something to talk about on the way but couldn't think of anything. He hadn't really been around people in a long time so this was very new to him again. Draco being very inquisitive noticed Harry's unease so started a conversation for him. "So Harry what is that you have been doing for over a year". Harry not sure on whether he was asking about dates or his work asked "do you mean what kind of work do I do or something else". "What kind of work do you do Harry is what I meant and basically what do you do in the muggle world for fun?" Harry told Draco on there walk about his job as a paralegal and the kind of work he did. However Harry didn't answer the rest of Dracos question because in all honesty he had no friends, or a fun life for that matter. Draco noticed this but didn't say anything yet any way.

They finally made it to the Restaurant and they were seated in the back in a seclude area so that they could talk in private. They ordered there meal and Harry sat quietly sipping his wine. Harry decided to maybe try and make small talk with Draco so that he could maybe learn a little more about him then what he remember from there days at Hogworts. "So Draco what have you been doing since I left Hogwarts besides looking for me?" Harry didn't mean to ask his question like that at all it just came out and when he realized what he had said he was so embarrassed with himself that he ran from the restaurant with tears in his eyes. Harry had messed up terribly and he probably would never see Draco again now. After Harry had ran out of the Restaurant Draco ran after him after throwing some money on table for there food and wine. Draco found Harry a couple of blocks down crying hysterically.

"Harry why did you run out like that?" Draco asked. "Because Draco I haven't had any human contact in a long time". See Draco I don't have any fun, I have no friends, all I do is work and even all my co-workers ignore me which is fine really it is but I felt horrible for the way I asked you that question that I got scared and ran". "I'll understand if you don't want to see me again Draco". Draco was in a state of shock he had no idea that Harry had isolated himself that badly. He knew that it was bad but not this bad. "Harry hun listen to me please I love you and I want to help you get over this I'm not going to leave you over something stupid that you asked me". Harry you have to let me in you can't just keep shutting down like this it's time to live in the world again". "Can you do this for me Harry?"

Tbc……


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Harry and Draco get closer.

Authors Note: thank you for the reviews and here is chapter 7 all ready. I know I promised smutty ness you will have some in this chapter but there will be in the next chapter to come. Enjoy everybody.

"Yes Draco I will do this for you I want this relationship to work and I would do anything for you as well" replied Harry. Draco was very pleased that Harry was willing to do this for him. He knew that Harry wanted to break out of his insecurities but he just needed help doing so. Draco walked Harry back to his Flat in comfortable silence this time. They now had an understanding that they were both willing to do anything for the other so that they both could be happy.

When they got to Harry's door he began to get nervous but than he thought of what Draco had asked of him and he pushed his unease away for the first time in over a year. Draco noticed Harry's nervousness but noticed the quick change in behavior that it had gone just as fast as it had come. "Would you like to come in for some coffee Draco?"

Draco was surprised by Harry's sudden boldness but quite like this side of Harry a lot. "Sure Harry that would be really nice, thank you". Draco said.

Draco and Harry through Harry's door and Draco and Harry motioned for Draco to have a seat while he went in to the kitchen to make the coffee. When Harry got in to the kitchen he released a breath that he hadn't even know he was holding. He couldn't believe that he asked Draco in for coffee after what had happened back at the restaurant he figured that Draco wouldn't ever want to see him again boy was he wrong.

Draco sat quietly on the sofa thinking over what happened tonight between Harry and him and smiled to himself a little at the way it had turned out. After Harry had run out of the restaurant Draco thought he would never see him again and was actually surprised when he found him. He was even more glad when Harry had invited him in for coffee even if Harry really didn't know that usually when people you weren't just having coffee that night maybe breakfast the next day but not coffee.

"I'm back" came Harry's very excited reply as he walked back in to the living room. He sat the tray down on the coffee table and began to pour equal amounts in both cups. They sat in silence for a while when Harry finally spoke. "I left Hogwarts behind because I couldn't take it anymore. Not after I watched my friends die. It felt like I couldn't even protect them. Then I saw you after you had killed your father to protect not only me but yourself as well. I couldn't take being the boy who lived anymore so I ran as far as I could with no place to live or anything. At first I went back to live with the Durselys but I couldn't take it there either they just didn't understand me they never did really. So I moved here to London and got a place of my own and got my job as a paralegal with no experience at all." "Now here I am sitting next to you drinking coffee and all I want to do is kiss you right now." Replied Harry.

So Harry leaned in and kissed Draco. It was awkward at first but it got more passionate as it went on before both men were left breathing hard. "I think we should move this some where else" "what do you think Draco?"

TBC….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Harry gets lucky

Authors Note: Thank you all for the great support and sticking by me. I love all of you and I don't even know you but I'm so glad that all of you love this story so much and support it. It really means a lot to me so thank you. Here is a gift from me to you for Valentine's Day. I figured a little smutty ness wouldn't hurt. Heheh. This is the first ever love scene I've ever written so I hope I do ok.

Draco was definitely surprised by the sudden change in Harry's demeanor. He hadn't expected Harry to ask him to have sex with him so soon but Draco was a Slytherin and he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity even though he had his reservations about it. "Harry are you sure that you really want to do this?" Draco asked he wanted to be sure that Harry would be a willing to actually go through with this and not regret it in the morning. "Yes Draco I'm sure" came Harry's very breathy reply. "I know this seems sudden but I'm tired of being afraid. I've wanted you sense I first meet you and I'm not going to ruin it now". Harry said.

"Ok Harry if your really sure than I'm very willing to do this with you". Replied Draco. Harry was very scared but he was moving on what little instincts he had. "What do you say we move this in to the bedroom? Asked Harry in his scared little boy voice that Draco found very sexy. Harry got up off the couch first and led Draco to his bedroom. Draco was surprised at how beautiful Harry's room was in his old Gryffindor Colors, which surprised Draco immensely because Harry had left that world behind when he ran away.

Harry pushed Draco on to his soft four poster bed and began kissing him pent up lust. Harry laid Draco back on to the bed and began unbutton his shirt so that he could kiss every inch of Draco he just couldn't get enough of Draco. Draco let Harry led the way he wanted Harry to feel comfortable with him in any situation including this one. He could wait for his turn very soon to show Harry just what he was made of.

Harry worked Draco's shirt off his body and began kissing every inch of exposed skin that he could possibly find. "You taste so good Draco" Came Harry's very breathy reply. All Draco could do was moan in response to Harry's ministrations. Harry was enjoying himself. He couldn't believe how un Harry like he was being right now and he was definitely enjoying it. Harry began to work the buttons on Draco's trousers but Draco grabbed Harry's hand before he could go any farther. "Harry are you absolutely sure you want to do this because I will stop whenever you want me too". Asked Draco. "Yes Draco I'm very sure I love you and I want to experience this with you I want to know what it's like to wake up in your arms" came Harry's reply back.

"Draco please let me love you tonight and forever if you'll let me" Harry asked.   
"Yes Harry I'll let you love me forever and even after that". Harry started with Draco's trouser button again and undid the button and pulled the zipper down in one fluid motion. He was definitely surprised at Draco's size and he licked his lips in anticipation. Harry removed Draco's trousers, shoes and socks all the while kissing wet paths down Draco's thighs and legs.

"You know Harry one of us is wearing way too many clothes and so why don't I help you out". Said Draco. Draco kissed Harry passionately and ripped his shirt off along with is trousers. He had wanted to go slow but he couldn't hold out much longer. "Harry there are many things that I would love to do to you but honestly I just want to be inside you right now" said Draco. Harry obeyed by turning over immediately. Whispered an incantation and a tube of lube appeared in his hand. Draco had learned wand less magic along time ago but rarely used it.

Draco coated both fingers and inserted one in to Harry's arse. So that he would be comfortable when Draco entered him. Draco then inserted another finger and began hitting Harry's prostate. Harry was mewling in pleasure by now. "OMG Draco please do it again". Replied Harry. Harry was withering under Draco's strong hold and he couldn't hold on any longer he needed Draco now. "Please Draco" was all Harry had to say because Draco removed his fingers and entered Harry in one swift motion.

"Harry I love you so much I'm so glad that I found you" said Draco. Harry however couldn't form a coherent thought so he just nodded in enthusiasm instead. "Harry I can't hold on much longer please cum with me" That was all it took both men came down from there high. "Wow Draco that was amazing" Harry said in his sleepy but happy content voice. Before they drifted off in to dream land "Draco I love you too" said Harry before he went off to sleep. He missed his lover start to cry at the words he thought he would never hear.

TBC…..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Next Day

Authors Note: Thank you all for the great reviews and I hope that you guys are having a great Valentines Day. I wasn't going to update till the weekend but I couldn't wait that long. LoL. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. There will be a little angst though because Harry and Draco both have to deal with the past before they can truly move forward.

The next morning Draco awoke to find Harry spooned next to him with his arm across his chest. It had been an amazing night for both of them he just hoped that Harry still felt the same way as he did last night. Draco laid there and watched Harry sleep for a while before drifting back off himself.

Harry woke up an hour later to find Draco still lying next to him. He had been afraid that Draco would have left after what had happened last night but he was so glad to see him still there. Draco woke up again right after Harry. "Good morning love" said Draco. "Good morning to you too Draco" came Harry's sleepy reply. "Draco I wanted to say thank you for last night and not leaving me along this morning" came Harry's very scared reply. "Harry I would never leave you in fact I was afraid that you would regret what happened between us last night." Said Draco. Harry was a little upset at this but he didn't say anything because he didn't want to ruin what little intimate moment they were having. Draco saw that Harry wasn't happy but didn't say anything because Harry's comment had also upset Draco and he didn't want to fight with Harry not after last night.

Draco got up out of bed and started getting dressed. "Draco where are you going so soon asked Harry". I have to go back to my hotel and let McGonagall know that I found you she's been very worried" Draco told Harry. "No Draco you can't do that to me I don't want them to know where I am please Draco" came Harry's desperate reply. "See I knew you just came back here to just let me down like you always did came Harry's very tearful reply"

"Why would you think I would do that to you I told you I loved you and I proved that last night and so did you" Draco said in his very angry but firm tone of voice. "Yeah I know what you said but obviously that was just a lie to get me to trust you so I would sleep with you then you would go home and tell everyone what happened and let them all know where I am" "YOU JUST DON'T GET IT DO YOU DRACO I DON'T WANT TO BE FOUND"! Harry was furious now. Couldn't Draco see why he didn't want this was he that blind? "No Harry I see why you're a scared little boy who doesn't want to face the fact that you lived. You had a death wish going into the war you didn't think you were going to survive well you did and now you have to deal with it." Shouted Draco.

"Gee Draco that's funny coming from someone who killed there own father. Shouted Harry back at Draco. Draco officially lost it then. "You know what Potter your right I did kill my father and do you know why at Harry's answer of no Draco went on. I killed him because he was going to kill you, you stupid jerk and I couldn't imagine my life with out you in it". Came Dracos very angry reply. Harry burst in to tears after that. "Draco I'm so sorry I didn't know I honestly didn't know please forgive me." Harry repeated this over and over again while curling up in to a little ball. "Harry I'm sorry too I didn't mean what I said and I forgive you I know you didn't mean it either. Draco said in between his own sobs." "Draco it's true though what you said. I wasn't supposed to live. My friends were and it's so hard. Harry said in his tearful reply.

"I won't tell McGonagall that I found you if that's what you really want but you can't hide for ever". Said Draco. "No Draco don't tell her. I will go with you myself if that's ok?" asked Harry as he waited for Dracos answer all he could think about was how afraid he was to go back to Hogwarts. To a place he never thought he would see again.

TBC….. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Harry's Decision

Authors Note: Thank you for the great reviews. I'm sorry that it was a little angsty there but Harry had to finally deal with his past somewhat any way. I hope you guys like this new chapter. There will be probably one or two more after this and then I think this that will be it, but don't worry I plan on writing a new one after this or maybe even a sequel who knows.

Draco couldn't believe that Harry really wanted to go back to Hogwarts. He knew he was scared and he also knew he really didn't want to and was only doing it because Draco wanted him too. Or so Draco thought. "Yes Harry we both can go back to Hogwarts together if that's what you really want" said Draco.

Harry was apprehensive about going back to Hogwarts. Harry missed his old life that he had at Hogwarts. He missed doing magic and feeling free. However he didn't think he could go through it if Draco wasn't going with him he would definitely be running in tare right now. Harry decided to be honest with Draco and tell him how he was feeling if he really wanted there relationship to work then he had to be not only honest with Draco but also himself.

"Draco I'm very scared about going back. I left that life because I didn't think that I would survive the war and was prepared for that. I never thought I would survive at all." Stated Harry sadly. "I miss my old life a lot but I'm afraid of all the terrible memories that will come back when we get there. If you weren't going with me I think that I wouldn't be able to survive without you and I'm glad that you're here with me, and I love you Draco" said Harry.

"I love you too Harry, and I would never make you do this along I know how you feel and I will do my best to help you get through this" Draco stated firmly. He was nervous about Harry but he had faith that Harry could be strong again like he once was and overcome this obstacle. "Well Harry I guess the next question is when you would like to leave?" asked Draco.

"How about tomorrow" came Harry's nervous reply. "Sounds good then. I'll go back to the hotel then". Said Draco. "Are you going to come back tonight" asked Harry. "I mean if you want to come back and stay with me tonight you don't have to of course" Harry was having a hard time with this he wanted Draco to stay with him and hold him like he did last night but was totally unsure on how to ask this without sounding like a teenager in heat. Draco smirked at Harry he knew he wanted him to stay the night but he could tell he was unsure on how to ask so Draco helped him out. Draco walked up to Harry and kissed him for all he was worth. Draco parted before he couldn't control himself. He would definitely finish this later he thought to himself. "I'll be back in a few minutes Harry and we will definitely finish this when I come back" replied Draco in what could only be the sexiest voice Harry had ever heard. At that Draco apperated out of the apartment leaving a stunned Harry behind.

TBC…..

Sorry this is so short but you will love the next chapter lots more smutty ness and Harry goes back to Hogwarts next.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Harry sees Hogwarts for the first time in a year.

Authors Note: thank you all who reviewed and I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter. Harry will definitely not be needy anymore. I know it bugged a few people and I promise no more needy ness. This however won't be easy for Harry but he won't be as needy as before.

Draco made it back to his hotel and started packing his things in to his suitcase. He still couldn't believe the fight that he had with Harry and the fact that Harry had agreed to go back to Hogwarts with him. Draco wanted to send an owl to McGonagall, but he had promised Harry that he wouldn't. Draco had to laugh though seeing Harry's lust filled expression after Draco had kissed him.

Draco finished packing and he apperated back to Harry's flat. Draco had ended up in Harry's living room and he wondered where Harry had gone off to. Draco started walking through the flat looking for his lover and quickly found Harry lying naked on his bed with candles lit all around the room. Dracos eyes just about popped out of his head at the sight before him he would have never thought that Harry would do anything like this but he knew Harry was getting better slowly everyday and he knew this trip back to Hogwarts would be good for Harry and hopefully Harry would move back to the world were he was supposed to be.

"Hello lover" Harry had decided that this was the only thing he could come up with that sounded even remotely sexy at all. Harry had been stunned when Draco had kissed him like that so after Draco had went back to the hotel Harry had decided that it was time to stop being a god damn pansy and start acting like a human being again.

Draco was definitely enjoying the sight before him. He stalked over to the bed where Harry lay and crawled up to Harry and starting kissing him with everything he had in him. He wanted to convey all his feelings and emotions in to that kiss. Harry kissed Draco back with just as much fire to show Draco the same feelings that he had for him.

Harry started un button Dracos shirt he had to get closer to him there were to many barriers between them and he couldn't deal with. Harry got Dracos shirt off in record time and started with Dracos trousers next. Soon Draco was completely naked. Harry started kissing down Draco's neck and down his chest, to his belly button which he licked for several minutes causing Draco to moan in ecstasy.

Harry was immensely enjoying himself he had never been this forward before and he was so glad that Draco was letting him explore every part of him. Harry finally got the treasure that he had so dearly wanted the first time they had made love but being there first time then both were in a hurry but not now Harry wanted to make Draco scream. Harry looked up at Draco as if asking for permission before he began his next ministrations. Draco just nodded his head he couldn't even find the words to express what Harry was doing to him right now. Harry wrapped his hand around Dracos cock and began pumping him. "OMG Harry please don't stop". At kept doing that for a while and playing with Draco's balls too. Harry soon stopped all together and Draco gave a cry at not being touched anymore only to give a yelp when Harry started sucking on his dick for all he was worth. Harry hollowed out his checks so that he could take more of Draco in his mouth. He had a hard time at first but soon found a rhythm that he and Draco both liked.

"Harry aw yes keep doing that please don't stop I'm going to cum soon" Draco yelled Harry's name as he came in Harry's mouth which Harry managed to swallow all of it down. "Wow Harry that was bloody amazing" Harry just blushed and began kissing Draco again soon both men were patting and Harry needed to fill Draco inside of him he couldn't take it anymore. "Please Draco I need you now" That was all it took for Draco he found the tube of lube in the night stand drawer from last time and began coating his fingers and cock. Draco put two fingers in to Harry's ass and began pumping him and hitting his prostate. Harry was moaning and withering under Draco he couldn't even think straight. Soon Draco entered Harry in one swift motion and both were moaning at the feeling of being home again. Draco and Harry both came together and fell asleep cuddled next to each other both feeling loved.

The next morning was a lot better than the one before. Harry and Draco got up and got ready to go to Hogwarts. Harry still feeling slightly nervous.

"Draco I'm really scared I don't know if I can do this." "I know Harry but I will be here for you the whole time and I would never let anything happened to you. I love you don't ever forget that". "Are you all set to go Harry?" "Yeah I guess replied Harry." "Give me your hand Harry so that we can apperate there ok". Harry did as he was told and in a flash they were gone from the flat and standing in front of the entrance to Hogwarts. Harry was just as stunned as the first time that he had seen Hogwarts. He was also just as afraid but he didn't want to be that needy person anymore he wanted to be strong like he had always been, so with a sigh he held Dracos hand a little tighter and they began to walk through the gates in to Hogwarts.

TBC……


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Harry sees McGonagall.

Authors Note: Thank you for all the great reviews. Sorry I took so long updating I had to work all weekend so it took longer than I wanted but here it is the long awaited chapter 12. LoL. Any way I hope you all enjoy it.

Harry was at a loss for words he hadn't seen Hogwarts in over a year and everything still looked the same as the day he had left. Memories came back to him as he walked up the path to the front entrance in to the castle. The first time he ever came here, when he meet his friends, the first time he meet Draco on the stairs, when he came out of the closet so to speak and the war were all fresh in his mind as if they had happened yesterday.

Harry remembered the look on his friends faces the day they left this world and he just couldn't bear it. He had to stop himself from crying and running screaming in terror. He had to be strong he was sick of being the way he had been for a year he wanted the old Harry back he just didn't know if he could ever find him again. Draco was watching all of Harry's reactions as the walked up the path and he could see all of Harry's memories he saw flash across his face then he saw Harry panic just for a spilt second and watched as Harry pushed his fear away.

"Harry are you doing ok are you sure you still want to do this?" Asked Draco just as they had made it to the main entrance of Hogwarts. "Yeah Draco I'm ok I'm just a little nervous that's all". Draco opened the door to the castle and walked up the stairs to where the Headmistress was. Harry looked around as they walked and remember all the times he walked around after hours when he wasn't supposed to those memories made him smile.

They finally made it to the Headmistresses office. After Dumbledore was gone it was obvious choice to make Professor McGonagall headmistress. "Wait Draco came Harry's slightly freighted voice." "What Harry what's wrong"? "Nothing I just realized though that you need the password to get in to her office that's all". "Oh well Harry I happened to know the password because she kept owling me everyday so that if I ever found you and you wanted to come back then I would know what it was." At Harry's very surprised reaction to this bit of news and a little annoyed that Draco hadn't told him. Draco gave the pass word and they both entered.

"Hello Headmistress I brought you back a little surprise". At hearing Dracos voice Headmistress McGonagall immediately turned around and there standing there was Harry Potter holding Dracos hand and looking completely terrified to be there. "Oh my Harry is that really you" asked Headmistress. TBC…..

Authors note sorry for the cliff hanger but I had to save the best for last.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: R McGonagall's Reaction

Authors Note: Thank you for the great reviews and to my brand spanking new beta Brit. Without here there would be very bad uses of the English language. Enjoy everybody.

"Yes Headmistress it's really me", came Harry's very weak reply that she all most missed what he had said entirely. Harry had been doing ok until they walked in to the McGonagall's office and then all his fears came crashing back all over again. Harry was glad that Draco was with him or he would have fallen apart at that moment.

Seeing Harry's obvious distress she motioned for Harry and Draco to take and seat. "Harry I just can't believe it's you we have all been so worried about you". "You left so abruptly after the war we had no idea whether you were badly hurt some where". It was like you just vanished out of thin air". Harry felt horrible he hadn't meant for so many people to worry about him but at the same time his anger was now bowling at McGonagall's speech that he just couldn't understand why all these people just didn't get it. Draco could see the anger that Harry was trying to hold in and if he didn't do something soon he knew Harry was going to snap at any minute. "Headmistress Harry has been through a lot shouldn't we be grateful that he's back now instead of upset that he left?" Asked Draco, he was beginning to understand now why Harry had not wanted to come back to Hogwarts. Everyone expected way too much out of him and he just couldn't handle it anymore. Harry was grateful for Draco trying to save him but he knew that McGonagall wouldn't let it go so he waited for the onslaught of questions to continue.

"Draco dear I don't think you understand though Harry didn't even tell us were he was he didn't even stay around for his own friends Funeral", came McGonagall's pensive tone usually she was much more friendlier than this but after seeing Harry she couldn't take that anger she felt for him just a banding everyone like that. At that Harry finally couldn't stand the site of this woman anymore he didn't give a shit who she was or what she thought at this point. "Listen professor", he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of using her new title as headmistress. "You have no idea why I left and you shouldn't be passing judgment on me for leaving if anything I should of you, I didn't see you out fighting the war beside me in fact I didn't see you out there at all". Harry was furious with her and before she could reply to his verbal onslaught he threw a few more barbs at her. "I left because I didn't want to be the person you all expected me to be anymore I was tired of and yes I left with out saying good bye to my friends but you have no idea how much that hurt me so don't you dare pass judgment on me you stupid bitch".

At that Harry got up and ran out the door, leaving a very stunned Draco and Headmistress behind. Draco however was also fuming mad he couldn't believe that the women who claimed to care about Harry would say those things now he could see why had left and he felt awful for dragging him back here. "You know what Headmistress Harry's right you are a stupid bitch you were so worried or so you made everyone believe but I guess that was a lie. "You have no idea the hell he's been through and is still going through so thank you for making it that much worse for him". With that Draco turned and walked out the door looking for Harry and leaving McGonagall

With her tears streaming down her face.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Draco and Harry talk

Authors Note: Sorry guys that I've taken so long. I've had a very busy week all ready. Thank you for all the great reviews and I have another new beta Savannah for fixing all my crazy mistakes. Luv ya lots. So here it is the long awaited chapter 14 enjoys everybody.

After Harry had run out he had know idea where he was going he just he couldn't stay there and listen to that sniveling woman anymore than he had to. Harry ran for what seemed like hours and finally ended up at one of his favorite places the lake. He had loved to sit there and just look off in to the horizon it helped him think more clearly sometimes and also helped him make very important decisions as well.

Harry sat down in his favorite spot and just let his tears fall he couldn't believe that McGonagallof all people would judge him like that he didn't understand at all. She had always been so nice and loving towards him and now she seemed cold and heart less. Draco ran through the castle in search of Harry he had no idea where he would go but he knew he had to find him to apologize for bringing him back to a place that obviously seemed to him any way didn't really want him there at all.

Draco finally found Harry sitting by the lake after an hour of searching everywhere in the castle that he could possible think of he even looked on the qudditch pitch. Draco was very relived to find Harry sitting there looking very cute. He had that look though that he had come to a decision about something so Draco carefully walked over to Harry and sat down next to him. "Harry I'm so sorry I brought you here. I didn't know that she would go off on you like that I'll understand if you want to back home now and never come back". "It's ok Draco I've been thinking about what she said and she's kind of right in a way I did leave without saying good bye to my friends and I left my whole world behind. A world that I loved and have missed very much in the past year." Draco was surprised by Harry's confession he didn't think that Harry would have missed being at Hogwarts at all especially after all he had been through. Draco was about to respond to what Harry had just said but Harry caught of him before he could go any further. "Draco I know I didn't want to come back here and I know that I have a lot to work through but I really don't want to leave this place". "You know while I was sitting here thinking before you found me I figured out a lot of things and I realized that you were right what happened during the war wasn't my fault and I need to start being happy and I'm the most happiest when I'm with you and when I'm here". "I know this is going to sound crazy but Draco can we come back here again?" "I want to start a whole new life with you and I can't do that in the muggle world and either can you even though you would for me but we both know that we belong here and not there so I think that we should move back here." Draco was stunned he couldn't believe that Harry had come up with all of this in just an hours time but he didn't want Harry to be making any rash decisions so he decide to play this one safe. "Harry I think that maybe you should think about this some more even though I'm ecstatic that you want to come back here I also don't want you to do it just to make me happy and I want you and McGonagall to talk again before you officially decided." At Harry's nod Draco leaned over and kissed Harry soundly and they both sat and watched the sun go down together. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Harry talks to McGonagall

Authors Note: Thank you for all the great reviews for the last chapter. I'm sorry that I took so long to update but it's been a very busy week. I want to thank my beta for helping me on the last chapter and on this one as well. I hope you all enjoy the long awaited chapter 15.

Harry waited a few days for McGonagall to calm down and he was nervous about talking to her again as well. Harry finally got up the courage and left Draco to in Hogsmead for the day so Draco could do a little shopping and so Harry could head back to Hogwarts. Harry walked through the iron gates and up the front steps lucky for him it was a beautiful sunny day so the walk was very refreshing even though he was very nervous to face the headmistress again.

Harry walked to the falcon that was the entrance to the headmistress's office and said the password that Draco had given him. The stair case opened at once and Harry walked up the long flight of stairs to the headmistresses office door where he stood for a while contemplating whether to knock or not. Eventually though he did knock and was asked to enter. McGonagall was surprised to see Harry again especially after what had happened last time between them.

"Hello Harry I'm so glad that you came back to see me again. I was afraid that you and Draco had left Hogwarts to head for home". "No headmistress Draco and I decided to stay in Hogsmead for the week to shop and see all the sights again. "Well I'm glad that you decided to stay. Please Harry sit down make your self comfortable". Harry did as she asked he found that he wasn't as nervous as when he had entered at least she was being nice to him so far but he didn't want to let his guard down at all for fear that she would do what she did before again. "Harry I want to apologize for how I treated you when you first came to see me". Harry was taken aback by this he thought he was going to have to apologize for being rude to her but this was definitely a turn for the better so far any way. "You see Harry I was very upset when I found that you had run away after the war". Harry started to protest again but McGonagall stopped him before he could start. "I didn't understand why you would do something like that why you would just leave, however I do understand now". "After the way you spoke to me a few days ago I realized what an old foul I was being. You had so much to deal with and it's no wonder that you didn't leave sooner than you did. I should of thought of your feelings first Harry and I'm so sorry for jumping to conclusions on something I had no business knowing".

After McGonagall's speech Harry sat dumbfounded for a moment. "Headmistress if any one should be me apologizing to you for the way I treated you. I had no right to say those hurtful things to you when you didn't understand where I was coming from in the first place". Both looked at each other with amused expressions on there faces for thinking that both were to blame for what had happened when in fact neither were for the situation that they were dealt with.

"Well now that we got that out of the way how about we have a much more pleasant conversation"? At Harry's nod of approval they started talking about what each other had been doing since the war had ended. Both became a little misty eyed at the mention of loved ones who had passed on. All the while they were talking Harry wanted to tell her that he wanted to live near Hogwarts again he just didn't know how to go about doing it. "Harry the other professors and I have been talking and we would love it if you would teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts class and maybe than you and Draco could live her in the castle." "So I guess what I'm asking is Harry Potter would you and Draco come back to live at Hogwarts"?

TBC…….. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Start of a New Beginning

Authors Note: I want to thank everyone again for there great reviews and helpful suggestions. I am sad to say though that this is the end, however though I do have some good news as well there will be a sequel to this story so that we can see how are two love birds are doing down the road. I hope that you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. There will also be a few surprises to come as well. Thank you again to everyone and enjoy this last chapter. Thank you to my best friend and beta Savannah who helped me a lot with this last chapter luv ya lots.

Harry made it back to the inn were Draco and him were staying while visiting Hogwarts. Harry ran up to the room they were staying in and opened the door to find Draco pacing frantically around the room. At the sight of seeing Harry he ran in to his arms and hugged him so tight that Harry couldn't breathe. "Oh Harry I'm so glad your back. I was so worried about your meeting with the Headmistress again." "How did it go"? "Are you ok?" "Do you need me do anything for you." Draco was babbling at this point so the only thing that the only thing Harry could do to shut him up was grab his shirt and kiss him passionately.

After what seemed like hours both Harry and Draco broke away from each other long enough for Harry to tell Draco what had happened. "Draco you'll never guess what happened." At Dracos puzzled expression Harry went on. "McGonagall offered me a job as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher". Draco looked like a fish out of water. He hadn't expected things to go so well and for Harry to get offered a job. He just wondered where he fit in to all of this.

Harry could see the wheels spinning in Dracos head and guessed what he was thinking before Draco had a chance to say anything. "She also offered for both of us to move into the castle so that we could live together and she also told me to ask you if you would like to be the new potions professor." "Harry what did you tell McGonagall"? "I told her that I would have to talk to the sexiest man alive first before I made any decisions as to our future". "So you told her I was the sexiest man alive did you?" Well not quite in those words but she got the message.

"Draco I really want to do this and you said that after McGonagall and I talked today if things went well we could live here again together as a family". "Draco was so happy to hear Harry say that he wanted to be a family with him that he burst in to tears. "Oh my God Draco are you ok?" "Yes hun I'm fine I'm just so excited that you want to be a family with me that's all. "I'm sorry I got all emotional on you." "So hun when do we get to move in to our new home"? Asked Draco. "McGonagall said in a couple of days so that I could quit my old job and get rid of my flat first." "Well then Harry I guess we better get moving then" came Draco's excited reply.

Three days passed and Harry had gone back to his firm and quit his job and even rented out his flat to a newly married muggle couple. Draco and Harry moved in to Hogwarts the next day both feeling for the first time that they had finally found what they had been searching for.


End file.
